Talk:Crystalline Entity
Communication In Datalore, Lore communicates with the entity effortlessly using subspace. This contradicts the need for the 'ping the crystal' method they develop in Silicon avatar. It seems like this difference should be pointed out here, either in the body of the article or in some kind of background note. --PrognosisNegative 21:58, 15 September 2006 (UTC) : Maybe Lore had written some code to translate his spoken words into graviton pulses. Otherwise, it's just a small inconsistency only worth a footnote imho Tuur 20:35, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::I don't even think that it's worth the footnote to be honest. It's an inconsistency followed by a bunch of speculation. Maybe a mention in a nitpicker's guide, but that's not what MA is. -- Sulfur 20:40, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::I don't remember the episode exactly, but I think I had assumed that Lore had written some universal translator routine, but just lied to the rest of the crew about not being able to communicate. Jimw338 (talk) 18:48, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Delta Quadrant I wonder, where it is stated that the place of origin of the Crystalline Entity is "somewhere in the Delta Quadrant"? Is it a canon information?--Sid-Vicious 18:48, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :There was nothing in the referenced episode about the delta quadrant. (Might be a producer note) The only thing stated is that the galaxy is largely unexplored. — Morder (talk) 22:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Inability The entry says the Entity was unable to penetrate rock lined with both kelbonite and fistrium, that both metals needed to be present in order to refract the Entity's absorption power. But this was not actually proven - Dr. Marr posited that the only reason the group survived was because Data was present, that the Entity thought it was Lore. Either reason could be applicable. 00:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :When does she say that? --OuroborosCobra talk 01:43, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::She suggests it several times while talking to Data. I don't think she brings it up again after realizing that he is, in fact, nothing like Lore, but I don't remember it being proven either way. - Caswin 17:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Except that she doesn't. She suggests that Data himself might be in contact with the Entity, but she never suggests that the entity left them alone because it mistook Data as being Lore. Since we happen to know that Data was not in contact with the Entity, and as she never posited that it simply mistook him for Lore, we know that the rock lining was the actual protection. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Didn't this happen on other occasions? Otherwise, all of this info is probably wrong.-- 13:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Concerning my recent edit I accidentally pressed "enter" while explaining my edit. I changed it because the entity and it's event have recently been changed. It's also been given a minor backstory that the Tholians seem to worship it. 22:17, September 29, 2013 (UTC)